


She

by janistyping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Mai - Freeform, Monster of the Week, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko - Freeform, fallmaikoweek2020, maiandzuko, maiko, maikoween, zukoandmai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping
Summary: Little Zuko's laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Mai. He's thinking of Mai.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Jan Here! this is the first prompt (childhood) for the Maiko Week! the fanfiction is inspired by Harry Styles's song ''She''.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Little Zuko threw himself on his bed, holding his chest as if he had his heart in his hand. As if his heart had something in itself. She. He closed his eyes. A little girl appeared in his vision. A girl who barely smiles. Two buns on her head covered with little pieces of fabric. Golden eyes, black hair. Mai. He opened his eyes. Thinking of Mai. "Why am I thinking of her too much?" He said with a slow voice as his thoughts followed; "Maybe I'm not the only one. She's so beautiful, probably all people do." He closed his eyes again. A boat appeared in his vision. His father staring at the distance. His mother watching them as Azula and Ty lee giggles at eachother. As Mai silently listenes to them. As Zuko looks at her. He imagined others fade away. He imagined only himself and Mai. Her baby hairs drifting with the wind. She looks at him and smiles a little. He opened his eyes. Would she even ever smile at him? She did in his daydreams. When her and Ty lee visited the palace at least twice a week, his eyes always searched for Mai. Every playdate, she was the first one that he saw. What did this mean? Why was she different? How did she get into his head too much? Was this how he was supposed to feel? Was this how everybody felt? Did she feel this way too? But why? He didn't know why he felt this way. He moved his body upwards and sat on his bed. He closed his eyes again. He just imagined her. Mai, sitting down on the bed. Right in front of him. "I like your buns." He blurted out. Pretending she was there. "Thank you." Her soft voice replied. A little smile formed on her face along with some pink spreading on her cheeks. She moves towards him. Very, very slowly. He does the same. He leans towards her as he keeps his balance with his hands. He slowly tilts his head. He opens his eyes. She is just in his head. He plays pretend. Kiss. He pictured a kiss. But a kiss... a kiss was something grow ups did. Something grow ups in love did. Love. Did he... love her? Was this okay? Would she want him to love her? Could he love her? Did he even know her? Who she is? A girl so silent, did he even know what she thought of him? Was this common? Was love common? Was he too young for love? Did anyone else feel this way? If he asked someone; his mom, sister, uncle, Lu ten... would they understand? What would he ask to them? He though about it. He whispered into the empty, huge room. "Does anyone make you feel weird? A friend? When you look at her, does your heart start beating faster? Do you almost forget how to breathe? Do you feel this weird feeling inside, like everything is crumbling? Is this love? Have you ever been in love?" No. They couldn't. He wouldn't know what to say, how to explain. He wouldn't tell them. They would make fun of him. He layed on his back again. His head hit his pillow making a "poof" sound. He turned on his right. Was she in bed, thinking of him too? Maybe she was asleep. Maybe she didn't go to bed yet. Maybe they went away to see her aunt. He didn't know where she was. She. She.


End file.
